


Song Writing

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!John, Beary - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: “So, Beary, darling, here’s what I have. You tell me if it’s any good or not, okay?” Freddie said, eyeing the bear seriously. Beary continued to smile, as he always did. “Brilliant,” Freddie said before rattling off what he had.





	Song Writing

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
Anon asked:The guys are in the studio in songwriting mode, and Freddie has a song he just can't get anywhere with. He stays behind while the other three go out for dinner. He's stuck, until he sees Beary sticking put of John's bag. He brings Beary over to the piano, reads him the lyrics and plays him a bit of the music. Soon enough, inspiration strikes. When the guys come back an hour later, Beary's sitting on the piano, and Freddie has nearly finished his song.

When Freddie first saw the bear sticking it’s fluffy head out of John’s bag, he should have ran to catch the boys to give John his little companion back. 

But, a _very _evil thought crossed his mind in the moment. So evil, so scandalous, so vile, he couldn’t even say it aloud.

Instead of trying to find the fluffy haired owner of the bear, what if he worked with Beary instead to finish his song? **Horrifying**, I know. 

Freddie scooped up Beary and set him atop of the piano, shuffling through his papers to find the lyrics he was wracking his brain over.

“So, Beary, darling, here’s what I have. You tell me if it’s any good or not, okay?” Freddie said, eyeing the bear seriously. Beary continued to smile, as he always did. “Brilliant,” Freddie said before rattling off what he had. 

Beary was a very good listener. That was one of his many important jobs. So he listened to everything Freddie said, considering it all very deeply, or as deeply as a stuffed bear could.

“And then, I was thinking of making this a bridge, that’d go something like this,” Freddie said, humming a tune, his fingers pressing a few keys on the piano, making a rather nice melody. Beary said nothing, but Freddie understood that Beary liked what he did. Freddie smiled and scribble some notes down.

“What about this instead?” Freddie said with a sigh, adlibbing some lyrics, focusing more on how it sounded than what he said. Beary didn’t like the last few renditions, according to Freddie at least, so he kept fine tuning it until they both of them felt it was good enough to go on paper.

Freddie set his pencil down, looking at the chaotic sheet music in front of him. It was a mess, with things scratched out and written over, but it was beautiful. “My god, Beary. I think we’ve got something good here!,” Freddie cheered as he scanned the lyrics, stopping to pat the top of Beary’s head.

Freddie jumped and Beary did not do anything when the door swung open, Roger yelling “WE’RE BAAAACK!”

The 3 of them piled into the room, mumbling happily about the food. John waddled over to his bag, his heart jumping when his friend wasn’t in it. 

“Where’s Beary?” He yelped, eyes big, hands beginning to fidget.

“Right over here, Deacy!” Freddie called, waving John over. 

Relief washed over the bassist as he walked to where Freddie and Beary sat, a pile of papers in between them.

“Why do you have him?” John asked, wanting to steal away the bear from Freddie but figuring it was impolite to do so.

“We’ve been song writing, love! Isn’t that right, Beary?”

Beary did not say anything.

“Look. We’ve nearly have a whole song ready to go. This bear of yours is a genius, John. Keep him forever,” Freddie said as he handed Beary back to a anxious John, who immediately hugged him tightly. Freddie grinned.

“Yeah, he’s pretty good, if I do say so myself,” John said, nuzzling his cheek into Beary’s head.

Beary smiled, as he always did.


End file.
